


you’ll have to beg

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Desk Sex, During PoA, Edging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Pretending it never happened, Teasing, crackship, slight voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Remus comes by Snape’s office to drop off some papers. He stays for something else.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	you’ll have to beg

**Author's Note:**

> beware: complete and utter crack. enjoy

Remus stepped into room. ‘Here are the papers you wanted me to mark.’

Snape stiffened. He noticed Remus’ shirt was slightly unbuttoned, and then hated himself for noticing. 

He forced out, ‘Thank you.’

He didn’t know what had gotten into him lately. Whenever he’d stop by the other professor’s class to undermine him or drop a snide remark in the lunch hall, he found he was doing more than just relishing in Remus’s agitation. He was actively seeking him out, wanting to get a rise out of him—wanting something _more_ out of him. Had he been put under some smell?

Remus rolled his eyes. ‘No need to force yourself to be polite to me, Severus.’

‘That’s _Professor_ to you,’ he snapped.

Remus raised a brow, like he was debating whether or not to comment that they were both professors. 

What he said was, ‘Would you prefer if I used your old name, then?’

Snape took his time stacking a pile of documents on his desk straight before saying, ‘Would you prefer if I made some altercations to your wolfsbane potion? To help, of course,’ he said with no little mirth, ‘with your furry little problem.’

‘I’m not in the mood for this, Severus.’

‘I wasn’t in the mood for having a monstrous beast employed as a colleague,’ he spat out, ‘but we can’t all get what we want, can we? Not even you and your merry little gang, who thought you were all on top of the world. How did that work out for you, hm? Tell me, how is Si—‘

Something in Lupin seemed to snap. He lunged at the desk and Snape jolted, thinking he was going for a punch—but instead he took him by chin. Planted a leg between his and made him look straight into those gray eyes. 

‘I said,’ he growled lowly, ‘I’m not in the mood.’

‘Then what are you in the mood for, you little beast?’ Snape replied—hating how breathless he sounded. Hating how much he didn’t hate _this._

And before he could lose his nerve, he pulled Lupin down by the tie and brought his lips down to his.

Later, he’d tell himself it was a slip up—an accident, and the kiss had started soft and innocent and escapable. But then Lupin had kissed harder, to the point where Snape was sure the stubble had made him bleed a little bit—and then Snape was being leaned over his desk. Head still reeling, the victory of confirmation that Lupin _was_ a queer diluted by the fact that Snape was now one too. 

‘We shouldn’t be doing this,’ he said suddenly—like it had just occurred to him.

‘No,’ Remus said from behind, equally shocked for a minute—before leaning forward and saying by his ear, ‘But that’s what turns you on about this, isn’t it, Snivellus? It’s why you’re going to be a good little girl and listen to what daddy says.’

Something about his old childhood nickname sent a pulse of heat to his brain—and to his crotch. Lupin let out a low chuckled and said, ‘What’s this?’

And before Snape could snap out anything—probably to do with the fact that he could feel Lupin was equally as hard against him—his pants were being unzipped, and a cool hand was bringing out his long, skinny cock out and rubbing it. Slowly. Tauntingly. Someone let out a whimper and Snape was horrified to realise it was him. 

‘Something wrong?’ Remus asked innocently. 

‘I ... hate you,’ Snape gritted out.

Another laugh by his ear. ‘Oh, I know that much already. But if you want something specific, I’m afraid you’ll have to beg.’

He was getting off on this, Snape knew. Remus Lupin may have always seems the most outwardly innocent of the marauders, but Snape had always known he was a monster in more than just name. He cursed himself for forgetting it.

“Go to hell, you half-breed—“

Remus flicking a thumb over the tip. Snape felt something in him crumble.

He managed to whisper, “Please.”

The base of Lupin’s palm went all the way to the shaft and up again. “Please... who?”

He knew the answer Remus wanted. Still couldn’t force himself to say it—until another hand came into play, taking out and fondling his balls. “Please, daddy.”

That was it. Lupin picked up the pace, the strokes happening harder and faster and faster until Snape could see stars. And then it was over—almost embarrassingly quickly. Snape was here panting and flushed, either from shame or arousal and all three, cum spilled all over his own damn desk, and Remus was barely anything different from his usual cool, calm collected self. Save from the hardness pushing against Snape’s ass.

And then Remus began pulling away, removing his hands from Snape’s crotch. A flurry of panic swept over him— _no._

He would not let Lupin get one over on him like this. 

Before Remus could say anything, cock still out, Snape shoved him back into the chair by the shoulders.

“What are you—“ But Lupin’s pants were already being unbuttoned, and Snape’s long, pale fingers were already bringing out Lupin’s long, thick cock. 

“Getting even,” Snape said by way of answer, before putting his mouth to Remus Lupin’s dick.

Lupin jolted upwards in surprise, but Snape didn’t let that deter him—once he’d gotten used to the discomfort of the taste, he worked slowly, shaft to tip and back again. He felt embarrassed for a second because of how long it was taking—until he felt a hand in his hair, pushing him down farther until he nearly gagged, and realised the sound that was filling the room was Lupin _moaning his name._

Not ‘Snape’. _Snivellus._

If anyone walked in on them—McGonagall, Filch, or Merlin forbid, a student—they were beyond fucked. They were beyond fired. They were _ruined_. They were _fucking queers_. 

And just like that, Snape was hard again. 

Something tangy and sour exploded in his mouth and he jolted back, just to see a white cream spurt out of the tip and all of Lupin’s crotch, making an embarrassing but satisfying mess.

Snape wiped his mouth, and the two of them—still panting, sweating and flushed—stared at the the disgrace they’d made for themselves. Silently, Snape reached for the wand and muttered something under his breath that swept away the mess of fluids, leaving the only evidence of the act as their blatant erections. 

Remus spoke first. “Holy fucking shit.” 

And then, “This never happened.”

“Like I’m going to be screaming to the rooftops that I blew a half-breed,” Snape snapped back.

Remus gave him a long, hard stare. “Right.” 

And suddenly, the tension broke. Lupin sighed and zipped himself up, and they were back to being just that—professors. Snape stayed on the floor as Lupin got up and strode to the door, too scared of what else he might do if he tried to move. 

Before he left, however, Lupin asked casually, “Should I deliver the papers here as usual next time?”

Snape was not stupid. He knew an invitation when he heard one. 

And despite himself, despite the fact he felt sick and angry and wanted to kill someone and knew exactly who that someone was, he said, “I’ll come to yours.”


End file.
